Un primer beso en Navidad
by Tyky
Summary: Es Invierno en Hyrule, pasando por Navidad y un joven heroe va en busca de un regalo muy especial para su amiga Zelda. Un One-Shot muy cursi 100% Zelink.! Disfruten y si no pues tambien JiJi u


**Este es mi primer fict, así que no sean muy duros conmigo ; )**

**Titulo: un primer beso en Navidad.**

**Por: Tyky**

* * *

Este fic es de Zelda y Link cuando fueron pequeños, después de la batalla con Ganon y su paseo por Termina, ahora todo Hyrule estaba en paz.

Y todo empieza así...

Era un invierno y Link como de costumbre va a visitar a la princesa Zelda, casi siempre le llevaba alguna floresilla que recogía de camino al castillo, a el le empezó a gustar desde el momento en el que la vio, en un principio no sabia que era ese rubor al estar cerca de ella pero Saria, su amiga, le explico él por que pasaba eso. Link era muy respetado ya que el es el Héroe del tiempo y los guardias lo dejaban pasar sin problema, Zelda siempre lo recibía con una linda sonrisa, y Link mas se sonrojaba y le mostraba sus florecitas las cuales Zelda recibía con agrado.

Ese día nevado, cuando Link llego al castillo, todo el mundo andaba alborotado y se movía de un lugar a otro, estaba confundido hasta que vio a Impa y este le pregunto

Link: Impa, donde esta Zelda.?

Impa: esta en la biblioteca, lo ha estado esperando joven Link

Link sin perder un segundo mas se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, cuando llego ahí pudo ver a la princesa leyendo un grueso libro, Link saludo a la princesa repentinamente y esta se asusto.

Zelda: Li... Link me asustaste

Link: oh, lo siento Zelda yo no quería...

Zelda: esta bien, yo sé que no fue tu intención

Link: mmm, por que no estabas en el jardín y por que todo el mundo esta decorando y alborotado

Zelda: que acaso no sabes que día es hoy Link?!

Link: eh , noo

Zelda: hoy es Navidad

Link: aaah, no se lo que es

Zelda: Quee!!! Como que no sabes que es Navidad, bueno es cuando las personas se reúnen y conviven en una cena muy grande y lo mas importante...los regalos que te dan (esto ultimo lo dijo con entusiasmo)

Link: enserio te dan regalos?

Zelda: si, les diré que también a ti te los den, em y dime me darás uno a mi?(poniendo ojos de borreguito)

Link: (aun mas rojo) em yo eh, jeje, eh claro Zelda

Zelda: esta bien, yo también tenia planeado darte un regalo muy especial

Link: si yo también, em que tal si luego te veo esta bien

Zelda: oh, esta bien, Link

Entonces Link salió de la habitación y Zelda se quedo en la mesita en la cual estaba leyendo el libro

Zelda: (suspirando) como quisiera que supieras lo mucho que me gustas Link

Mientras tanto Link salía hacia el campo de Hyrule a toda prisa en su yegua Epona

Link: demonios, que le puedo regalar a Zelda pero que sea muy especial...tal vez Saria me pueda dar un consejo

Y cabalgo a toda prisa al Bosque Kokiri. Cuando llego miro a Saria y esta volteo

Saria: Link, hola, creí que estarías con...la princesa

Link: es que debo de darle un regalo muy especial pero...no se que regalarle, podrías ayudarme?

Saria: claro, haría lo que fuera por un amigo

Saria lo llevo a su casa y empezaron a ver que le podrían regalar...

Saria: y si, le das una flores?

Link: no, eso siempre le doy cuando voy con ella y no es muy especial

Saria: mmm, que tal una roca muy brillante

Link: no lo se, no se me hace muy especial que digamos

Saria: y si le das un collar?

Link: eso n... no estaría mal un collar, pero que llevaría el collar?

Saria: no lo se, que se te ocurre?

Link: ya se que puede llevar, gracias Saria, debo irme, Adiós!

Y Link se va

Saria: oh, Link(suspirando) Zelda tiene tanta suerte

Mientras tanto, nuestro héroe, Link, se encontraba en los Bosques Perdidos viendo que cosas brillantes y lindas podría darle a su princesa.

Link: ya encontré la soga, ahora solo falta encontrar algo bonito para el collar.

Entonces Link recordó que en el Lago Hylia siempre había cosas muy

brillantes y bonitas, entonces no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia ahí.

Cuando llego, efectivamente, había muchas cosas bonitas, como pequeños diamantitos y rocas muy preciosas, cuando Link volteo casi le daba un infarto cuando vio al profesor del lago.

Link: ah!, casi me muero del susto, que hace aquí profesor?

Profesor: oh, disculpa es que estaba viendo los diamantitos del lago jeje, por cierto te veo muy entusiasmado, pasa algo?

Link: es que debo darle un regalo a...una amiga, y pensé en un collar, entonces vine aquí para tomar los diamantes pero, están demasiado pequeños, apenas y los puedo ver.

Profesor: mmm, pues si vas a esa pequeña isla de allá, encontraras unos diamantes mas grandes

Link: oh, gracias, iré de inmediato

Entonces Link paso por los puentes hasta llegar a la isla

Link: (mirando la orilla de la isla) si! Son mas brillantes y grandes espero que ha Zelda le guste.

Pasaron unos minutos y Link estaba por terminar su lindo collar pero, algo le faltaba para que fuese especial, hasta que volteo a uno de sus lados y noto que una roca brillante tenia la

forma de Z, y dijo muy feliz

Link: sí! Esto es lo que le hacia falta a mi collar...a...a...achuu!!(recordemos que era invierno y el aire de por ahí no es el mas cálido) mas vale que me de prisa antes de que me congele

Entonces partió con su collar muy feliz hacia el castillo.

Ya casi atardecía y en el castillo Zelda estaba preocupada por Link

Zelda: oh, Link donde estarás, espero que este bien, hace mucho frió ahí afuera.

Cuando ella volteo miro a un chico con gorrito verde y se alegro tanto de verlo que lo abrazo de tal modo que se cayeron juntos al piso

Link: oh, Zelda estas bien?

Zelda: estaba muy preocupada por ti, por demoraste tanto creí que te había pasado algo( y se abrazo a si misma)

Link: no te preocupes(rojo) estoy bien; te puedo dar tu regalo?

Zelda: enserio, me darás un regalo?

Link: claro Zelda, eres mi mejor amiga

Zelda: (sonrojada) oh, enserio Link

Link: (acercándose cada vez mas a ella) por supuesto......eh!, ah toma tu regalo, es muy especial

Link extiende su mano y le muestra el collar con los diamantes y la Z en medio

Zelda: oh, que bonito, es muy hermoso; tu, tu lo hiciste Link?!

Link: claro que si, si no lo fuera ya no seria especial

Zelda: también te tengo un presente, y creo que me leíste la mente eh

Link: por que lo dices?

Zelda: porque te hice un collar parecido pero con la L de Link, creí que si ponía la inicial de tu nombre, se...seria especial.

Link y Zelda estaban muy ruborizados hasta que Impa los interrumpió

Impa: chicos que hacen acá afuera, se van a resfriar.

Los 2: ya vamos Impa!

Los 2 chicos fueron a la estancia donde había mucha gente de la realeza, Link se estaba perdiendo entre tanta gente, pero Zelda tomo su mano y se lo llevo a otra habitación en la cual se veía el enorme pino adornado con muchas luces y otras cosas mas, Link quedo maravillado al ver tan hermoso pino entonces Zelda hablo.

Zelda: (suspiro) aquí estaremos bien, no hay personas aquí

Link: es muy bonito ese árbol

Zelda: si, lo se; em, Link por que me vez así

Link estaba contemplando a Zelda, la miraba embobado, ya que ella estaba enfrente del pino y las luces hacían que ella se viera mas linda, la cual nuestro héroe no podía dejar de observarla.

Zelda: Link, estas bien?

Link: lo...lo siento princesa no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que es

Zelda: (se sonrojo violentamente poniendo sus manos en su mejilla) oh, Link, que cosas dices.

Link: enserio, eres muy bonita

Entonces Link voltio hacia una rama de pino y miro que algo colgaba de el.

Link: que es eso( señalando)

Zelda se ruborizo demasiado al saber lo que era y por lo que vendría.

Zelda: (roja) em, Link, eh, eso es un... un...

Link: (sin quitar la vista a la ramita) es que, Zelda?

Zelda: un... un muerdago.

Link: (mirando a Zelda) que es...muerdago.

Zelda: la tradición dice que si una pareja ve un muerdago estos deben darse un... un beso

Link: (rojo al oír las palabras de Zelda) un...beso, debo darte un beso, Zelda.

Zelda: pe...pero si tu no quieres yo...yo comprendo

Link: y por que no darle un beso a la princesa??

Zelda: oh, Link...

Pero no pudo decir mas, ya que Link la tomo por la cintura y acerco su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, pero tuvieron que despegarlos por falta de oxigeno, y estaban sumamente rojos y jadeantes.

Link: (jadeante y rojo) oh, Zelda...yo...

Zelda: (jadeante y roja) mi... mi...primer beso... me lo dio...Link...

Link: nuestro...primer beso( y le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla)

Zelda:...Link( suspiro)

Link tomo las manos de Zelda y las atrajo así mismo

Link: siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote, es una promesa

Zelda: es una promesa( Y le da un beso en la mejilla de el)

Pero Impa pasaba por ahí y miro la tierna escena de esos dos y decidió ver que pasaba

Impa: mmm, se ven muy tiernos así, y a que se debe ese beso eh?

Zelda y Link: (al unísono) Im...Impa!!!!

Impa: les hice una pregunta

Zelda: bue...bueno...es...es que el....y yo y ....el muerdago y...

Impa: oh, ya entiendo, miraron el muerdago, y al parecer no les disgusto besarse ah?!

Los dos jóvenes agacharon la cabeza apenados de que Impa los había visto pero entonces

Impa: oh, chicos, no tienen por que sentirse mal, no tiene nada de malo; siempre y cuando lo hagan así de tiernos...y no lleguen a otra cosa...enserio!.

Link: a que se refiere con...´´otra cosa´´

Impa: em ejem, cuando sean grandes lo entenderán. Adiós chicos, compórtense y Feliz Navidad.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos de nuevo, pero no habían entendido muy bien las palabras de la sheika, oh, que mas daba, eso no les interesaba ahora que se habían atrevido a darse un beso tal vez ahora si pudieran revelar sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

Han pasado 4 largos años, Zelda se encontraba en el jardín del castillo leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, cuando de repente siente que la abrazan por atrás y le dan un tierno beso en su mejilla, pero ella ya sabia quien era...

Zelda: oh, Link, que haces?

Link: nada, jeje,...em ejem...lo siento si te asuste es que, recordaba algo esta mañana mientras entrenaba.

Zelda: y, que era?

Link: cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue en Navidad, y aun no han acabado (le da un pequeño beso en sus labios)

Zelda: (risita) Link...

Fin.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, fue un poquito cursi -_-, bueno ni modo.**

**Dejen sus review, y que opinan al respecto, estuvo regular, estuvo malo, etc, etc :D**

**Se despide su amiga Tyky. Con cariño ;3**


End file.
